Expecting
by osiris-girl
Summary: I can't tell you because it will give it away! Okay I'll say a little. Pregnant. That's it. Please review! Rated T just incase, but it probably could be lower. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot/story**

**PLEASE read the note at the bottom. It's VERRY important. **

**Hope you like the story. R+R!!!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been married for only two weeks. Their honeymoon lasted only three days. They were heroes, and they couldn't be gone for to long.

As soon as she turned twenty-one, they were joined in matramony. He was thirty-one.

His family thought it was a huge mistake, but they didn't listen. She had no family to tell her she was to young. They loved eachother, and that's all that mattered.

The others were happy, but you could tell that they thought that the young couple should wait. But they kept the concerns to themselfs, and the two were glad for that.

Right now all of the heroes were waiting in the newly married couple's New York apartment. Boxes were stacked up everywhere. They were all waiting on the bed that still sat in the living room, except for the couple. He was pacing around the room, his nerves on the brink at the moment. She was in the bathroom, holding her breath.

What seemed like hours later- but was only ten minutes- she came out with tears in her eyes.

They all looked at her waiting for confermation, and they got it. She nodded her head slightly. That's all they needed before they all got up- estatic- to congradulate their friends.

But none of them were more prouder than him. He rushed over to her, picked her up, and spun her around. He lightly kissed her.

She smiled at him.

" We're going to be parents, Peter." she said softly.

" I know, Claire." he replied.

They were both happy.

But they were also both terified.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? How was it? I hope it was good. I know it was short. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own any thing except for the plot/story.**

**PLEASE read the note at the bottom of the chapter. R+R!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Peter and Claire found out that Claire was pregnant. If you didn't already know about it you would say she just gained twenty pounds. The small bump in her stomach was already noticable. But if you said something about her getting bigger, she would go hysterical crying. Then Peter would kick your butt. Micah had said something along the lines of ' Cool, we can start to see it get bigger!'. That had upset her for three hours, before Nikkie calmed her down.

Yes, Nikkie. Peter had tried to help, but Nikkie said he would make things worse. Peter decided to listen to her. After all she had Micah, and knew all about how pregnant women acted. He asked her to tell him how she had calmed his wife down, incase someone said something and Nikkie wasn't around. She said he had to learn on his own. He wasn't to happy about that answer.

They had gotten their apartment set up, and were living comfortably. They were glad they bought one with two bedrooms, now that they were going to have a baby. They had gotten alot of furniture from Nathan and his wife as a house warming gift, and a baby present.

One day, they were sitting on the couch talking about how they were going to raise the baby.

" Peter." Claire started," I'm scared. I know _nothing_ about raising a kid. And I'm pretty sure you don't either." she looked over to him. He nodded.

" I'm scared to Claire, but we'll do our best and things will turn out great." She scooted over to him, so that her back was against his chest. He rested his chin on her forhead and rubbed her slightly protruding belly. She reached up with one hand and started to play with his hair, while her other hand rested on top of one of his, as he massaged her stomach.

" That's not all I'm scared about." she continued," What if this baby has powers? And if it does. . . how can we keep it from hurting itself? Or what if it doen't have powers and we're attacked." she paused pulling away from him," If my biological parents were heroes as well. . . I can tell why they put me up for adoption."

" Claire, you can't think like that!" he said suprised, but understanding," You're going to be a great mom!"

" How can you be sure Peter?!" she exclaimed, standing up and pacing the room," How do you know I won't mess up?!" she started crying.

Peter walked over to her and hugged her. She looked up and he kissed her lightly on the forhead.

" Becuase I know you." he told her," And I know that no matter what, you'll do everything you can to _not_ mess up."

She gave him a small smile, but her worries didn't stop. Instead, they were now crawling inside of him.

' We'll be great parents.' he thought confidently,' But what if. . . ' he dismissed the thought imediatly.

" Why don't we go to bed?" he suggested.

" Sounds good." Claire yawned.

Peter turned off the living room light, and they walked to their room, hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think it could have been a little better, but it's midnight, and I'm tired. PLEASE reveiw!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except for the plot/story**

**PLEASE read the note at the bottom of the chapter. It is VERRY important!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about three and a half months later, that Claire had her ultrasound appointment. And she was _huge_. For a woman who was only four and a half moths in. She and Peter were waiting for the name, Claire Petrelli to be called, as they waited in the lobby.

Peter was pacing around again, and Claire was watching him amused. They were still both terified, and everyone had a hard time deciding on who was worse. So far it was Claire, because of what she had said to Peter about messing up, and the whole' the baby/powers' thing. Nikkie reasond with her that she had Micah ( who was a heroe and turned out great) with D.L. and they were both heroes. It made her feel a little ( verry little) better about the baby having powers. The soon- to- be parents were startled out of their thoughts by the door to the back rooms opening.

" Petrelli, Claire." the nurse called. Claire stood up, and her and Peter followed the lady into the back," You can hve a seat in here." she said showing them to their room," The doctor will be right with you." Then she left. Claire sat on the examination table a little uncomfortable. Last time she was like this, she had been dead on an autopsy table. Peter gave her a calming look, even though he was anything but.

" Calm down Claire." he told her. She tried to stay still be it ws hard not to fidget. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

" Hello, I'm Dr. Erins. So how are you doing today, Mrs. Petrelli?" she asked after shaking hands with her and Peter.

" I'm fine." she told the her," Just here for an ultrasound."

" A woman on a mission." she said while setting up the equipment," There we go." she turned back to Claire," Okay, I need you to lay back, and lift your shirt to just below your chest." she instructed. Claire did as she was told.

Dr. Erins rubbed some gel on Claire's swelling belly, then picked up a small ' microphone' and moved it over her. They all looked at the screen. The doctor looked at the couple.

" Do you want to know the sex?" she asked. They both nodded fervently. She smiled and moved the microphone around a little more. Then she frowned, and it didn't escape Claire's notice.

" What's wrong?!" she asked, panicked.

" Nothing is wrong." Dr. Erins said quikly," It's just. . . "

" Just what?!" now it was Pter's turn to sound panicky.

" Your having twins." she told them with a small smile," a boy and a girl."

They both looked at her shocked.

Now their worries had _doubled_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it. PLEASE review!!!! It kills me not getting feed back once in a while!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot/story. Oh, and the babys. I own those to because I made them up. So HA!!!!**

**PLEASE read the note at the bottom. I feel as if these messages are ignored. R+R!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours after the ultrasound appointment, everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner at Peter and Claire's apartment. They invited everyone over to tell them the news. The only problem was, they didn't know how.

The good thing was Matt had heard Claire's thoughts as he walked in, and pulled her to the side to quietly congradulate her. She gave him a small smile and thanked him. One less person to tell.

Peter and Claire kept looking back and forth to each other. Matt was looking mildly ammused at the task at hand.

" So," started Mohinder," Did you find out the baby's gender?" Peter looked down, leaving Claire to tell them on her own.

" Thanks Peter." she said quietly,then a little more loudly said," It's a girl." Nikkie cheered, Claire took a deep breath to continue but Peter layed a hand over hers and silently told her he would help. She gave him a smile, and he gave one back.

" And." Peter drawled out the word," a boy." Everyone stared before the guys started to cheer, except for Isacc and D.L. because in their words 'It's cool and all, but we're not cheering'.

Later after Claire had fallen asleep leaning on Peter, he and everyone else were talking about how he was worried about bringing one kid into the world, ( Nikkie lightly smacked him and said that it was _Claire_ who was doing the actual bringing) let alone two. The others started to worry about the babys' saftey as well. But the -soon- to- be parents were the worst.

It was decided among them that if anything happend to Peter and Claire, the rest of the heroes would take care of the kids for them. Nathan was pretty happy that Peter and Claire were making him the godfather, but pretty upset when Nikkie was made the godmother. They were all under strict rules that they were not aloud to ' hog' the kids from the others, and they both understood that perfectly.

Micah was sitting on the floor, still in shock that Claire was having _two_ kids. Finaly D.L. wouldn't wait for Nikkie to get him to come along, so he scooped the sixteen year old boy up and threw him over his shoulder. Nikkie quietly said goodnight to everyone. Micah was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't relise he was inside an elevator, and then being put in a car.

Everyone else started to follow Nikkie and D.L.'s exsample and let the young couple go to bed. They were all gone in twenty minutes. Peter lookd down at Claire and smiled. He loved her so much, and he loved the babys she was carrying. He had decided l a whlie ago- when Claire was still only seventeen- that he would do anything for her. He remembered the day it happend like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet, had managed to just escape Texas. They were now going to stay with the painter Isacc.

Peter had told Claire that he could paint the future, and that's how he had found her. She was suprised, but not really. What would she have to be suprised about? She coul heal herself and come back from the dead, why couldn't there be a guy who paints the future?

They were getting off of the subway, when Claire's foot caught on something. Thankfully Peter was right next to her to catch her, or she would have been trampled by all the people, with no hopes of getting up.

He caught her just before she hit the ground, and pulled her to him. She looked up with grateful eyes and gave him a tight smile.

That's when he knew.

He was in love with Claire Bennet.

**End Flashback**

She moved slightly in her sleep, and Peter decided that they should get to bed.

He lightly rubs her shoulder, and says softly," Claire, honey, why don't we go to bed?" He gets a nod in return and smiles. He stands up and leads her still sleaping self to the bedroom.

She lays down and he covers her up and he gently places a kiss on top of her head. She smiles in her sleep and she looks so peaceful.

Yep. He loved her alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like the chapter. MONKEYS!!!! Sorry, I thought it might get your attention. If it did GREAT!!!! If it didn't. . . well hopefully it did. PLEASE review!!!! I NEED to know what you think about the story. PENGIUNS IN GUAM!!!! Sorry, another on of those things.** **REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**Not a chapter! But VERY important! So PLEASE read!!!!**

**First, thank you everyone for the suggestions and encouragment:)**

**It was pointed out to me that I have every chapter ending with Peter and Claire going to bed, and that there isn't enough diolouge, and that I skiped ahead ( my cousin said that one when she read it). Don't worry it WILL change. I'm just getting it started, you know, put Peter and Claires' feelings about the babys in, that way some of the things they may do won't confuse you.**

**Also, I think that if I make the babys' have powers, I have some form of idea on what they will be ( I'm not giving anything away ;) ). But I want your oppinions too!**

**OKAY!!!! I'll tell you my ideas about the powers ( if they have them!). I was thinking that the girl would be able to freeze things, like with ice, and the boy could control and make fire. Or I _might_ switch them around. I'm not sure. So PLEASE help me with your thoughts!!!! **


	6. Author's Note 2

**Alright, I looked at how many people read my last note, and I was SHOCKED 00 ! I have it so people can even review anonomously (sp). What's up with that! Three people reviewed on the last note- and I'm _VERY_ grateful for that :) - but I need more oppinions!**

**So far the babys' powers ( _if_ they have them- it's looking like they will) will be what I suggested in the last note, so that's cool.**

**But I'm a whore for praise (please excuse my language. That's how my cousin describes me ALL of the time)!!!! Please please please, REVIEW!!!!**

**Thank you for reading my ranting. Sometimes my inner brat comes out to play. I think I'm done for now. And thanks for the encouragement!!!! As tylerhiltongrupie53 put it I take ALL of your suggestions to heart :) !!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S. The next chapter should be out very soon!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Another chapter out! **

**Discaimer: Only own the plot/story, and the babys**

**PLEASE read the note at the BOTTOM of the chapter ;)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Claire was now a week away from being ten months along. She was really late. D.L. said it was because they _were_ their mother's children, so naturaly were always going to be late. Claire didn't find that funny at all. She pointed out that she was on time to all of her doctors appointments. Then D.L. countered that Peter ( who was always on time) was with her for those. But with the babys being so late, and Claire being so big, she was put on bed restriction. It wasn't like she was alone though, oh no. Nikkie would bring Micah and D.L. over for a while, and Ando and Hiro would come by for at least an hour everyday. Even Isacc ( who was totally clean now for about five years, otherwise Peter wouldn't let him anywhere near Claire and the babys) would come over when Peter left, and was there until he got back.

Peter was gone at work and Claire and Isacc were in the living room ( Isacc had helped her walk there) talking about baby names. She was telling him all the names her and Peter had thought of, asking him for his opinion.

" Well, for girls we have Lexi Marie, and Hollie Piper. And for boys we have Micheal Austin, and James Lukas."

" I like them all." he told her sincerly," But my favorites are Hollie Piper, and James Lukas."

She looked like she was about to say something, but endded up gasping in pain holding on to her stomach. Isacc looked at her worried.

" Claire?" he was starting to panic," Are you okay?"

" My water just broke." she sputtered out," Call Peter. And everyone else. Go! Go now!"

" What about you?" he asked.

" Where are your keys?"

" Why?"

" I'll drive myself to the hospital." she didn't even need to say 'duh'.

"No." Isacc told her," I'll take you to the hospital, and you call them all on your cell phone." He grabbed his keys off of the counter, and walked back to the couch where Claire was trying to push herself up," Where's your hospital bag?" he asked.

" In the bedroom closet." she said, still attempting to get off the couch. Isacc rushed to the room, threw open the closet door, grabbed the bag, and ran out of the apartment.

Claire sat there in shock. Isacc had just left without her, and she could tell that the babys were going to come within the next few hours. And it took half an hour to get to the hospital. She got her cell phone off the coffee table and called the hospital, telling them that Isacc was coming and to tell him she'll be there once Nikkie got there. Now all she had to do was call Nikkie to tell her to come over and get her.

" Hello." Nikkie's voice sounded over the phone.

" Hey Nikkie." Claire said releived," I need you over here _right now_!"

" Claire?" she asked worried," What's wrong?!"

" My water broke."

" Okay. I'll be right over." Claire could hear her close her car door on the other end. She must have been rushing," What happend to Isacc?"

" He left without me." The pain was getting worse.

" _What_!" That man was dead.

" Yeah, and he took my bag with him." She was in pure agony. She couldn't even imagine what she was gonna feel in a few hours.

" Oh my God." she sighed. Men could be so stupid sometimes.

Then Claire had another contraction," OWWWWWWW!" she screamed.

" Are you okay?!" Nikkie yelled, but Claire didn't hear because she had dropped the phone to clutch her stomach," CLAIRE!" Nikkie was screaming now, but not enough to match Claire's.

" _CALL PETER_!" she wailed. Nikkie did as she was told and hung up to call Peter. She was breaking some serious speed limits.

Peter picked up on the second ring," Hello. Peter Petr-"

He was cut off by Nikkie's voice yelling at him," Claire's in labor! Get to the hospital now!" then she added," And call everyone on your way!" Then the line went dead.

Peter was in shock. Claire was in labor. That meant that in a few hours, he was going to be a daddy. And probably to a couple of heroes. He smiled, then ran to his car, with only three things on his mind.

Call everyone, get to the hospital, and get to Claire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked the chapter. I did my best. I don't really know how it go's, I'm only 13 ( soon- to- be 14). I've never had a kid before. PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!! Every time I put that, I feel like I'm nagging, and I hate haveing to nag :( , so please review. I might cry if you don't 00! **


	8. Important

**I'm on my gran's computer at the moment so I can't be long, but I'm not going to be able to update for a month or two. Don't be mad, I'm moven and my mom has been yellin at me to pack. I'll keep writing so when I'm settled I'll have a new chapter posted as soon as possible! Again I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters I make up. **

**What's up?!?!?!?! It's been so long since I've posted anything, or it feels like it has. Hope you LOVE the chapter. I didn't really like it or the next one I've written but I tried. Sorry!!!! Read the note at the bottom because it's important. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan ran into the hospital building and up to the reseptionist's desk. He had flown there. Literally. No one was there so he rang the little bell that sat next to a sign that said ' ring for assistance'. After five patiant rings, they became more impatiant. He leaned over the desk, looking around for someone back there.

" HELLO!" he yelled," I need help! I've rung this stupid bell about twenty times! HELLO!"

" Can I help you?" a voice sounded from behind him. He quickly turned and saw a man in a startch white coat with a name badge clipped onto it. It stated that he was a valid doctor.

" Yes." he said relieved," My name is Nathan Petrellie. My little sister- in- law should have come in by now. Her name's Claire Petrellie. She's in labor with my neice and nephew. Could you tell me what room she's in?" he rushed.

" Claire Petrellie you said?" Nathan nodded urgently. The doctor pointed straight ahead," Go that way. Then go down the second hall to your right. Follow the screams from there."

" Thank you." he started running down the way the doctor pointed. Once he got to the second hall on his right he heard the most ear shattering scream," There's Claire." he mumbled, then took off again.

He didn't stop until he saw Nikkie scolding Isacc for something, Micah and D.L. were laughing at him, Matt winced in pain everytime he heard Claire screech ( probably hearing her thoughts more than her actual voice). Mohinder was sitting apart from them reading the book his father wrote, telling Peter the different powers his kids could have ( if they had them), while the nervous soon- to- be father paced in front of him. He didn't look like he liked Mohinder's ' help', and kept glancing at the door that led to the room where his wife and babies where being held.

Nathan walked over to his brother and gave him a huge bear hug. They smiled to each other. He led Peter to a chair beside Mohinder, and sat down on his other side. Matt came over then and gave Peter a suprised look.

" Your wife has a very poluted langauge." The younger Petrellie brother looked up and smiled.

" I heard. When you came in you shook my hand and we were standing right next to the door." he reminded him. Nathan laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about six hours they were all still waiting. Minus two. Claire had asked for Peter and Nikkie to come in after two hours of torture all by herself. They had all but done a dance in joy, before they rushed into the room.

Nikkie came out and smiled a tired smile. She collapsed onto the nearest chair and everyone pounced on her, demanding on Claire's well being. She said that she was all done and that the babies were healthy. They were all overjoyed.

" She's sleeping right now." she wispered," They took the babys over to the nursery for a physical, then they'll be brought back for them and us to see."

" Where's Peter?" Micah asked.

" He's with Claire, honey." she told him.

" When can we go see them all?"

" When the doctor says we can."

" I want to see them now." he said impatiantly.

" What's the rush kid?" asked D.L.

" I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen. But I've never seen a newborn baby." he explained," I want to study it. And it's even better because one they're twins,so they have the same parents, and two there's a boy and a girl. Plus I can go see them almost anytime I want." Seeing the look on Nikkie's face he quickly added," If it's okay with Peter and Claire first though."

" I don't know if they'll want you to use their kids as test subjects Micah." Matt voiced his oppinion. Micah gave him a sour look.

" I wasn't going to use them as _test subjects_, Matt." he argued.

" Okay. Fine" he held his hands up in surrender," It was just the way you said ' I want to study them', that made me think that." The door to the room opened and a different doctor than Nathan had seen before, walked out.

" You can go in now." he told them," But don't get Mrs. Petrellie _too_ excited. She's still recovering from so much blood loss. She was in a coma for a minute or two, but she just. . . regenerated I guess." The others ( with the exception of Nikkie) stared at him in shock. They had almost lost Claire to a coma, but her power had saved her.

" What happend?" Nathan was worried.

" Well. . . I'm not so sure." the doctor scratched his chin in thought," She had some. . . Never mind. It was nothing, I'm sure."

" I still want to know what's wrong with her." Nathan's worries were still there but aggrevation was the stronger emotion at the moment. The doctor puased and looked at the whole group.

" How about you all go and see your friends while I talk with Mr. Petrellie." he suggested. They all nodded but everyone but Micah stayed," All right then. Well to me it looked like-"

He was cut off by two people running down the hall towards them. As they got closer, the others could see that it was Hiro and Ando. They were yelling things like ' We're here!', ' What happend?", ' Is Claire okay?".

" She's fine." Nikkie told them," They're all fine."

" Can we go see her?" Ando asked the doctor. He just nodded, glad that he didn't have to tell _all_ of them. The two men ran into the room to see their younger friends. He turned back to the others.

" Well. . . . . . . . . . . . "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha ha. My first day back and I do a thing like that. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO happy I updated. I'm at my gran's house again and she let me update. Thanks to the people who wished me a safe a good move. We got by with only breaking a plate but that was because my mom was putting the dishes away and my little brother Dalton snuk up on her and she dropped it. My new school is a little strange and I miss my friends but I'm happier to be in a new place. I'm gonna ask (BEG) my dad to hook up my computer tonight. Hopefully he loves me enough ;) ! As SOON as my computer is hooked up I'll update. Wish me luck!!!!**


	10. Author's Note 3

**A.N. I relize that Claire is now Peter's niece (and I'm NOT happy about it). I also relize that this is very 'eww'. I've been typing everything up, trying to finish my stories so I can post regularly. So if you want me to stop I will.**


End file.
